Of Heike and Genji
by Heiankyo Captive
Summary: Takumi is a Japanese prince of the Heike clan. As he is walking in the garden one night, he is bound, gagged, and carried off by the enemy Genji. Takumi and his best friend are now prisoners. Will they ever return to Heiankyo? R&R!


**Disclaimer: This story is based on both "The Tale of the Heike" and "The Tale of Genji" by Lady Murasaki. The events of this story did not take place. Prince Takumi is a fictional character. In Heian Japan, the Genji and Heike were both powerful clans. These clans were sworn enemies and were involved in a bitter feud for many years.**

**A.N.: In this chapter, Takumi is 16 years old. Also, Heiankyo is known today as Kyoto.**

Chapter 1 – Midnight Kidnap

Takumi's feet gently echoed upon the garden stones. The cicadas chirped in a steady rhythm. Takumi, the Heike prince, was strolling along the rocks and ponds of the Imperial Palace in Heiankyo. The night was hot, and even in his lightest _yukata_ the only way to escape the heat was outdoors.

Suddenly, he heard a footstep in the sand – a rustle of cloth – Takumi's heart skipped a beat. Surely this was not a nightingale in the pines or a rabbit in the grasses? His heart was beating faster. The sounds stopped. Silence. The unnerved prince made his way back to the Royal Apartments. At first he briskly walked, but he heard the patter of feet and felt the presence of humans. He ran, and did not stop until he stumbled over his kimono and took shelter for a moment behind a boulder.

As Takumi rose to his feet, a hand suddenly grabbed him around the chest and shoved a rag into his mouth! Another rag was tied over his jaw and pulled back into his teeth. His arms were wrenched behind his back and held firmly. He shouted into his gag. Takumi was slapped. He yelped, but the cry was strangled in the wad isolating his mouth. Takumi saw a group of six soldiers surrounding him. One drew a length of rope, and the boys arms were bound to his sides above the elbow and at the wrist. His legs were bound above and at the knees as well as at the ankles.

"_Genji!"_ he thought. Why hadn't he taken the precaution of a guard? A black hood was jammed over his head. Takumi was lifted and roughly slung over the shoulder of one of the soldiers. He was carried a short distance, and the man halted. A paper door was slid open and his body was thrust onto the ground. The hood was removed after a moment. The youth struggled into a sitting position. His eyes darted around the room. After a moment he noticed that Kaito, the head palace guard, was seated in front of him. With a smile the old fox observed the bound and gagged form.

"Remove the gag." Kaito said this as simply as one might say "pass the sugar" during tea. A Genji bowed and loosened the cloth so that it hung around Takumi's neck. Takumi had to cough out the wad in his throat before he could speak. A knife was placed at his neck, the cold blade silencing Takumi more effective then his gag did.

"Good evening, my prince" said Kaito in a voice filled with mock respect. Takumi was vexed by the man's behavior. He had never thought of Kaito as a traitor. What was going on? As if reading his mind, Kaito answered.

"My lord, we have brought you here to thank you. Your life will help the Genji to become victorious in this bitter war." Takumi could not bring words from his dry throat. Kaito did not wait. "The political situation here in Heiankyo is fragile. If you disappear, the Emperor may be distracted enough to forget about feud. When this happens, the Genji can revolt. When there is war, Takumi, one force will always triumph. Your – death – will ensure this luxury to us. Of course, the Genji do not want your death on our hands, so you will rot as a prisoner until the end of time."

Kaito assumed this to be a reasonable explanation for Takumi's abduction, and bowed. The gag was stuffed back into his mouth, and the cloth wrenched into his jaw again. Kaito exited the room.

Takumi struggled against the ropes. _"Damn! They're so tight!"_ Takumi could hardly move in any direction. The stout cords only let him kneel. The gag would not budge, either. He tried yelling, but only grunts escaped from the wadded material. A strand of hair fell loose from his head. It stuck to his sweaty body. Takumi's limbs were aching, and the gag was making his jaw sore. His thoughts of pain were interrupted as the _shoji_ screens were slid apart. He turned his head, and gasped as his manservant, Hasegawa, was heaved next to him. Hasegawa was Takumi's age and had always been his best friend. The boy was bound as Takumi was, and a wad of material bound over his mouth. He struggled to sit.

"We found him outside, calling for you. Now your friend will have to share your pain." Hasegawa mumbled what Takumi took to be an apology through his gag. Takumi could not respond and looked away. His face remained surly, but in his heart tears were welling. If he had been alone, Takumi might have wept. But for now he had to sustain himself with the fact that he was not alone and Hasegawa might be some form of comfort. They would have talked if not gagged.

**What did you think? Did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
